Poison
by tragicpoet54
Summary: Young Rufus confesses his feelings for Tseng but Tseng is reluctant to consummate a romantic relationship even in the smallest of ways. Based on the song Poison by Alice Cooper. RufusTseng.


Title: Poison

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rufus/Tseng

Warnings: Slight messing with cannon story and slight Tseng emo-ness.

Summary: Young Rufus confesses his feelings for Tseng but Tseng is reluctant to consumate a romantic relationship even in the smallest of ways.

Explaination: I was listening to "Poison" which is originally by Alice Cooper, but I was listening to the techno version, which I think is a lot better, but that's just me. Anyway, I immediately thought of Tseng struggling to get past being professional to get what he truly wants. Just a drabble. I tried to fit every line in there somehow, but I tweaked it a bit--can't really see Tseng saying those exact words and be in character at the same time. Here are the lines I used:

_I want to love you but I better not touch _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

Poison

"If you truly do feel the same, explain why you're rejecting me."

He was just 16, but he'd already learned rejection in the harshest of ways. Tseng knew this and it made it all the more difficult to do the right thing.

"I want to love you, but it's better to not."

"How is it better? You—you won't even touch me anymore."

"Rufus, I want to hold you but—"

"Then do it! What's so hard, Tseng?"

"Have you any sense? If your father—"

"My father? My father has nothing to do with this."

"He has everything to do with this. And you know it."

Rufus heaved a big sigh. He let his mask fall away even more and looked up at Tseng, his eyes getting smaller and smaller to hide his sadness before he rested his face in his hands and whispered. "Then…one kiss?"

Tseng closed his own eyes as a stab of pain ran through him. "I can't."

Rufus slammed his fist down on his desk. "Then you don't feel anything!"

Tseng's eyes snapped open and he was next to the blond in a second, bending down, only inches away from his face. "I want to kiss you, Rufus, but I want it too much. If I do…" he straitened up and looked away before he gave in. The young vice-president was leaving him with no choice. He tired the gentle way, but it wasn't working. So, with his back to the blond, he told the truth. "I long to taste you. You're so venomous. Your lips are poison. One touch and you're under my skin. Poison running through my veins, intoxicating my heart," his voice was so full of passion that Rufus actually felt guilt for his rash words. "If I do, then I won't be able to stop. That would be the end of me. I would be betraying the Shinra company."

If Tseng could say such harsh truths, then so could Rufus. "You'd rather betray your heart?"

His voice was soft, though, so Tseng didn't get angry, but he did turn around, his mouth agape and his hands trembling behind his back.

Well, at least he got the man's attention. Maybe he could reason with him.

"You've done so much for this company, Tseng. You've given up everything. Don't think I don't know. I've gone through your files."

Tseng's eyes turned cold. No one that didn't have the authority invaded his privacy without severe consequences.

"But don't worry, I did it only on necessity."

"What necessity?" the Turk snarled.

Rufus' attitude shifted. After all, Tseng was all business. Appealing to his heart wasn't the best way, but logistically, he might have a chance. "I'm going to overthrow my father. Take over the company. I want you to help me, Tseng."

Hundreds of thoughts flooded Tseng's mind. One thought, however, stood out and it showed on his face the moment it occurred to him.

"Yes," said Rufus, reading his mind. "If my father is the only thing holding you back, then I have nothing to worry about." And indeed Rufus' face finally relaxed, like a child getting a test back that passed instead of failed, but only barely.

Tseng remained silent for the longest time. He went through the possibilities of how bad Rufus' plan could go, yet he knew that with his help, the blond would succeed. So they spent the next half hour discussing the best way to go about de-throwning President Shinra, and they concluded that they would need the help of the most loyal Turks, but that wouldn't be a problem really.

"So..." Rufus dropped his head again and looked at his hands in his lap. "With all that said and done..."

Tseng chuckled ever so lightly, shaking his head a bit. Rufus seemed to always get his way. But with a a new state of mind and a firm purpose in place, that was okay. He could allow one kiss, but nothing more; he didn't want to break the chains on his control.

He walked back to Rufus' side and looked him in the eyes. His gaze said "No more."

Rufus smirked, his own look saying "No less."

And with that, their lips touched, and Rufus understood what Tseng meant about poison.

End

What'd ya think? I'm quite proud of it actually. It's the first piece of Rufus/Tseng I've written. I might write a sequel using the rest of the lyrics and that one would include the more…suggestive lyrics so it would require a higher rating…but I think some of my readers are a bit upset with me…I haven't updated my other stories in a while…I promise I will though!


End file.
